The Red Dragon's Flames
To Mom, Dad, Naomi and Lincoln Chapter 1, The Nether: Lincoln exited the nether portal. Followed by Naomi. "Did he come through?" Asked Lincoln. Tawkerr fell through the portal face first into the soft netherrack ground. Netherrack was a soft stone-like material that felt like the ground at some playgrounds. "I think so." Said Naomi. Lincoln grabbed one of Tawkerr's horns and shook his head. "Wa-a-a-a-a-ake U-u-u-u-u-up!" Tawkerr woke up. "I feel like I am melti-" Tawkerr looked off the edge of the mountian of netherrack and saw the sea of lava below. Tawkerr did not like the nether. "Thats why I brought a water buck... Water evaporates in the nether." Said Naomi with a sigh. The whole nether was a scary place. The netherrack was a dark red color that looked like dried blood, there were eerie glowing crystals growing from the ceiling, patches of brown sand containing lost souls, there were enormous lava lakes streching hundreds of blocks and castle-like structures that contained living fires and the lava lake's reanimated victems. The monsters of the nether were scarier than any other, instead of pigs or maybe instead of zombies there were half-pig, half-zombie, half-human creatures. There were living patches of soul sand with a lava heart and giant flying white squid-like creatures that fling fireballs. "If I were to build a nether portal 10 blocks away from the first nether portal we would be 70 blocks away!" Said Naomi. The trio walked slowly through the nether, they didn't have much food. (even though the nether is filled with mushrooms but mushroom stew is not the most appealing thing.) And if you run out of food in the nether than your out of luck. Chapter 2, Fortress: The trio came across a nether fortress on their way through the nether. Of course nether fortresses were dangerous but Lincoln had trained being a warrior. Tawkerr: "Your saying they aren't alive though right?" Lincoln: "I don't know. I am pretty sure the blazes are just fires that are possesed to move." Tawkerr: "Ok, well... Ok.." Lincoln: "And the wither skeletons for sure aren't alive." They entered the fortress. For the first time they all 3 drew their swords. Tawkerr hesitated for a second though. "I am ughhhh" He said. "Your 'ughhhh'?" Asked Naomi. They entered a blaze room. In the center there was a metal cage with a tiny blaze inside spinning very fast, banging into the walls of the cage. After a few seconds flames burst out of the cage and 3 blazes rose out of the ground. Naomi and Lincoln both charged after one. Naomi killed one in less than 5 seconds than destroyed Lincolns. "Why did you do that?" He asked. "Because i'm awesome. Oh yeah lets help Tawkerr.." Tawkerr backed up into a wall. The blaze was getting closer, Tawkerr didn't know how to use a sword. Naomi came and killed the blaze in 3 hits. It dropped a blaze rod. "We need those, for brewing." Said Naomi. Another blaze appeared. It fired 3 fireballs at Tawkerr. They all missed. "AHHHHHH!!!!!!" "Oh be quiet." Naomi said. Lincoln killed the blaze quickly. "UNGH! DAB!" He said. Tawkerr turned around to leave the room and said "Uh... Now my butt hurts.." "Thats because its on fire..." Said Naomi giggling. He turned around and saw his butt was on fire. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Chapter 3, Ghasts: The trio walked out the fortress to head towards their portal to gather up the obsidian. They arrived there and as Naomi mined the obsidian a ghast came out of nowhere and a ghast shot a giant fireball at her. It didn't do much damage but the flint and steel was flung right out of her hands landing on a cliff. "NO!" They all 3 said. Another fireball came at them and Naomi hit it back. The ghast exploded into tears, literally, it blew up and turned into tears. Naomi jumped down back to the flint and steel but it was gone. Naomi turned around and a zombie pigman was holding it. The creature suddenly dropped on the ground. It rolled right off the cliff. It was as it everything was in slow motion, the flint and steel fell into the lava and landed in it with a sizzle. "NOOOOO!!!!" They were doomed. Flint was easy to find in the nether but they were out of iron. Tawkerr started to panic. "What are we going to do... We are stuck... We are almost out of food... WE ARE DOOMED!! DOOMED I TELL YOU!!! DOOOOOMED!!!!!!" Chapter 4, Something Wrong: Small crystal clear tears appeared in everyone's eyes. They were left to die the most painful death, starving. The nether was a barren place never housing trees, water, bushes or animals of any kind. The trio dug into a wall and slept. They didn't have a plan on how long they would be in the nether. But now it would be forever. But when they woke up something was wrong, the nether was different. It had transformed while they slept. When they got out of their cave the whole nether near them was made out of a new block... It looked like ice but was darker and completely solid. "Its perfect!" Said Tawkerr. "Its Frostburn Ice!" Exclaimed Lincoln. The trio looked out to see upside down trees that were made of bones and nether warts with huge red fruits growing. "I SEE APPLES!" Said Naomi. The trio ran to the strange trees and there were huge dark red apples hanging off. Naomi started to pile up with netherrack blocks and grabbed some of the fruits and dropped them down. The apples were enormous. "Wait, these aren't apples... I read about them when I was explorer training. These fruits are rare. They are edible but some trees have trapped ones that taste awful and may poison you." Said Lincoln. "They also don't have a proper name." Naomi and Lincoln looked at Tawkerr. "Come on... Can't we find out some other way?" "Nope. And our lives depend on it so ya." Said Naomi. "Fine." Tawkerr bit one of the enormous fruits. "It tastes like an apple. How do I know what an apple tastes like?" "Perfect." Said Naomi. The trio gathered tons of the fruits for later. The next thing they knew was their cave was being invaded by blazes! Naomi and Lincoln fought them while Tawkerr tried to stay hidden. A blaze caught him by suprise. He held up his pickaxe to block its fireball and the steel head melted instantly. "AH!" Naomi came out and killed the blaze in less than 2 seconds "Im getting better at that. Uh Tawkerr what happened?" "Heh.. Ummmm... My pickaxe got uh... melted..." "Ok well that sure explains why your holding a stick." Chapter 5, Cameron the Genius: Cameron started his usual day screaming at the peasents. His brother always thought he would be the villan but nooo Cameron was obviously a better villan. Cameron did his next favorite thing in the morning and teleported his brother into a cage and forced him to watch him dab for 30 minutes streight. "UGNH dab UNGH dab UNGH dab" He went to his "Tawkerr Magic Brain Corrupter Whatever" and looked at how amazing it was. It was a giant brain shaped figure made of green and red blocks. Some were more green than red and some were more red than green. This was the machine he used to control the tawking fool. Well manipulate his mind anyways. He left the room and went to the room with his pet; a Red Dragon. He got on his Red Dragon and flew off towards the trio's cave. His Red Dragon could be quiet and it launched fire in front of their cave entrance. Than he flew back home. "Ha ha ha ha" When he arrived he slashed at a block on the "Tawkerr Magic Brain Corrupter Whatever" with a green sword. The block went from very red to much greener. He thought that block was the block that controlled Tawkerr's violence level. Little did he know he was very wrong. Chapter 6, Different: When Tawkerr woke up he felt different. He decided to go out exploring for a while. Tawkerr noticed the ground in front of their doorway was on fire, so he put it out. So when Tawkerr left the cave he examined the area and saw nothing that would be a threat. So he walked a bit and found some of the eerie yellow crystals growing from the ceiling. So he smashed a few thinking they might be useful. Suddenly behind him there was a voice. "W-w-who are y-you?" Someone was hiding behind a mound of netherrack. "I'm Tawkerr who are you?" "Oh well than I better get going." Tawkerr heard a sense of anger in the voice now. Tawkerr saw the shadow of the person running up a netherrack staircase. After a few minutes Tawkerr suddenly felt scared. Why had he came out of the cave? He ran back to the cave and found Naomi and Lincoln awake Lincoln: "WHERE WERE YOU?!" Naomi: "Gem, calm down." Tawkerr: "I don't know what I was doing!" Naomi: "That. Is. Garbage." Tawkerr: "Im serious." Lincoln: "Well what do we do now?" Naomi: "Go to a nether fortress" Tawkerr: "Again?" Naomi: "You will see." Chapter 7, Escape: The trio entered the nether fortress for the last time. "So the reason we need to come here is because I just remembered something I wish a remembered earlier; nether fortress chests can have flint and steel..." no one made a sound. "WHAT?!?!?" Said Tawkerr. The trio explored for what felt like hours opening chests to just find gold tools and horse armor. Until Tawkerr opened a chest with a flint and steel. "Is this what your looking for?" Showing Naomi the flint and steel "Yes! We're saved!" The trio got back to their little cave, gathered their stuff and were ready to go back to the overworld. Tawkerr struck the flint and steel on the obsidian. Suddenly a purple forcefield appeared in the obsidian doorway. "After you, Tawkerr" Said Naomi. Tawkerr went through the portal and dissapeared. Than Lincoln, than Naomi. Cameron looked through his telescope and saw the portal active again. "Those fools did exactly what I wanted. Ha ha ha ha." Chapter 8, The Overworld: Tawkerr fell through the nether portal and looked into the sky. Suddenly he was no longer melting. It was so bright. Tawkerr fell back into the grass. He was now very tired. After a few seconds even though it was day he fell asleep. Lincoln came through the portal. "Well of course, he is asleep..." Naomi came through the portal. "HELLO, CHILD! Oh wait Tawkerrs asleep..." Everything was silent. Where would the trio go now? "Lets build shelters for tonight." Said Naomi. They all collected their materials and built small shelters. They all placed down beds (Naomi got the wool from shearing sheep) and slept for the night. Naomi woke up. It was morning. She left her hut and saw there was someone there. They were standing next to a yellow portal made of diamond blocks. Instictively she drew her sword and said "Who are you?" The stranger replied ???: "Aha... Finally someone... Come into this portal and all your problems will be solved. You will be home." Naomi: "How can I trust you?" ???: "Why would I lie to anyone? Get in the portal!" The stranger drew a green sword. It was glowing and he pointed it at Naomi. Naomi: "Ok, ok!" The stranger pointed his sword at Naomi until she went through. When she appeared in the other side of the portal she found the town she and Lincoln lived in but everything was destroyed! Everything was burning! What was happening? Naomi ran to find her house and found inside there was a TNT trap. Right when she came in the TNT activated and exploded. Naomi woke up. It was morning. She looked outside and there was no portal. No stranger with a green sword. Everything was fine. Tawkerr looked out his doorway. "Hey uh is Gem up? Im hungry. We need to go find something. Like apples or uh.. I dont know.." Chapter 9, Snow: The trio wandered through the forest. Along the way Tawkerr started humming a random song "What is that song called?" Asked Naomi. "I dont know... I am trying to figure it out by humming it. I think its like... Every... Nevermind I cant sing." "Understandable. DO IT" Tawkerr's face turned red. "I.. I cant sorry" Said Tawkerr. "I am a really bad singer.. When I forget the words it just becomes sad..." They were going north. "Wait... Guys you wont believe what I see! Tawkerr your going to be happy!" Said Lincoln. "What is it?" The all ran through the edge of the forest and saw what looked like an endless Ice Plains. "Snow! Finally!" Said Tawkerr. The trio settled down in the Ice Plains. They built a campfire out of spruce wood. "Guys do you feel like your being watched?" Asked Tawkerr. "Yes." Answered Naomi and Lincoln. They built tents out of wool. Tawkerr used flowers he had picked up to make dye and color the tents. "Everything needs more color." He said. So the trio slept in their tents. It was cold but they all managed to get to sleep. Except Tawkerr. Chapter 10, Maggpi: Post Writing Notes: Ok well i've done it now. Of course why didn't I realize... All the My Singing Monsters fans think Tawkerr and Maggpi are boyfriend and girlfriend or something... *sigh* What have I done to myself? Ugh. And with Tawkerr looking at the moon before she came.. Oh god I need to do something about this... Ok well now I am probably spoiling it. Well its your fault your still reading this! Oh wait... No... I need to edit that out... Hopefully no one saw that... You know what if people knew who Tawkerr really is.. Edit: Oh I got an idea to save my entire series. Tawkerr couldn't sleep. He guessed it had been at least 3 hours. He got out of his tent and climbed a nearby mountian. He sat on the cliff and watched the moon. It seemed off, something was wrong. But what? If anything the moon seemed cold. Suddenly from behind him a voice came. "Hello?" Tawkerr almost fell off the cliff in suprise. He didn't move. It didn't sound like the mysterious person he found in the nether. "Hello? Are you ok?" Said The voice. Tawkerr didn't move still. "I know your a Tawkerr." Said the voice. "D-d-do you w-want to k-k-kill me?" Asked Tawkerr not moving. "Haha, no why would I want to do that? I am Maggpi." Tawkerr turned around slowly. Maggpi was a tall humanoid creature similar to Tawkerr but purple. She had tall puffy teal hair and horns similar to Tawkerr's "Your horns look just like mine..." Said Tawkerr. Maggpi: "Yes, that is why I have come. I thought I was the last of our kind." Tawkerr: "So your a Tawkerr too?" Maggpi: "I told you I am Maggpi." Tawkerr: "Ok, than what do you mean our kind?" Maggpi: "Parlsona, Maggpi and Tawkerrs are all part of a family of creatures, the Werdos." Tawkerr: "WEIRDOS?!" Maggpi: "Werdos. Not weirdos." Tawkerr: "That... Ok?" Maggpi: "I haven't been able to talk to another living creature that can talk back and not try to kill me in years." Tawkerr: "Why" Maggpi: "Humans always have thought Werdos are dangerous. Probably the horns." Tawkerr: "Well I know two humans who don't try to kill me." Maggpi: "Really? Well I guess I will need to meet them." Tawkerr: "Yes... Yes..." Maggpi: "I need to go now. We will meet again." Maggpi dissapeared into the cold biome. "Well..." Said Tawkerr. He walked back to the tents and thought about what just happened. Chapter 11, Fire and Ice: Cameron rode his Red Dragon above the Ice Plains. "The idiot fool dumb dirtheads will... No thats too long. Dumbus Stupicus.. The Dumbus Stupidicuses... Nope.. Ugh. THE STUPID TRIO WILL DIE! Ha ha ha." He looked down at the pathetic biome. Soon all the bright snow will be gone... He saw a house. It was built out of wood decorated well. "Woh waz dat? Mr dwaggin! Git down dar! Ha ha ha..." The dragon landed softly in the snow. He saw no one was in the house. But there was a small creature. It seemed to be a salamander-like creature. It had a multicolored tail and was standing on it's two front paws. "Whatever that is I need to kill it." He said. He drew a red sword and broke through a window. The creature turned around and looked at him than rapidly started kicking it's tail which made loud dinging noises. "GAH! Would you stop that?!" The creature continued. It seemed to be a pattern of dings. He attacked the creature slicing of the top of it's tail. The creature seemed not to notice. Than suddenly it made a face that looked like someone trying to fart but failing. Than the rest of the tail fell of than another grew in it's place. The creature continued kicking it's new tail. "GAHHH!!!" Cameron picked up part of it's tail and put it in his inventory. Than he left the house by smashing the other window. "I will have to go back there later.." Chapter 12, Camp: Post Writing Notes: Naomi. Remeber, you said Kylie ships people. Wink wink. The previous night Tawkerr hadn't slept. Its been over 24 hours since i've slept... he thought. Tawkerr came out of his tent. Lincoln was already up making shapes out of clay. "Where is Naomi?" Asked Tawkerr "Do you want to know?" Naomi came up from behind Lincoln's tent with a fishing rod and a fish trying to escape a bucket. "Well I have my breakfast. How about you Linco- oh uh hey Tawkerr..." Tawkerr was too distracted to hear. He had seen something. Something in the distance. "Hey guys so I have to tell you something that happened last night..." Tawkerr: "So I couldn't sleep, I was up for hours and so I got up. I went and sat on the edge of the cliff and saw the moon. It looked unusual. It looked cold or something. So uh, after that someone came behind me and her name was Maggpi and she said-" Naomi: "HAAAHHAHAHAHAHA" Tawkerr: "What?" Naomi: "I have seen this in movies... HAHAHAHA..." Tawkerr: "Um no, why... Oh... What have you... Ugh... Thanks for that..." Naomi: "No problem. Ha..." Tawkerr: "She said that she thought she was the last of her kind. And she said that me and her are the only werdos le-" Naomi: "WEIRDO INDEED! HAHAHA" Tawkerr: "Only werdos left. She also said "We will meet again" or something along those lines- Naomi stop. Ugh." Naomi who had been laughing laughed even louder. Naomi turned around and saw another humanoid figure coming their way. Much taller than Naomi, Lincoln and Tawkerr. "Uh is that your girlfriend?" Naomi asked "Shut up!" Said Tawkerr. "Why are you doing this..." Maggpi arrived at the camp. Maggpi: "So are you the humans who dont try to kill werdos?" Naomi: "Yes and you are Tawkerrs girlfriend?" Maggpi: "What?-" Tawkerr: "I SAID SHUT UP! This nonsense..." Maggpi: "Heh... Calm down, I need to get some things from my home. I plan to come with you guys to go to where you live. Hopefully the humans there wont try to kill me." Naomi: "Ahahahahaa.... Ship! Ship! Ship-" Tawkerr: "Uuuugh... I said shut up..." Chapter 13, Cozee Cabin: The trio followed Maggpi throught the cold biome. "Naomi, don't ship Tawkerr if you know whats good for you.." Said Lincoln. "Huh? What would I do other then say shut up?" Asked Tawkerr. "Your horns..." Said Lincoln "I.. I would never use them for something that dumb. That didn't make sense... I wouldn't use my horns unless I had too." Suddenly a loud roar filled the biome. "Run." Said Maggpi. They all started running. "Your really need to say it calmly to make yourself cooler.. For... Ah!" Naomi fell into a huge ravine and grabbed on the edge. "Help!" Lincoln grabbed Naomi and tried to pull her up. "Your too heavy!" "Hey!" "Why is no one helping me?!" Asked Lincoln. Tawkerr grabbed Lincoln and pulled. "I dont think there is a difference..." "I know im not strong ok?!" Tawkerr and Lincoln pulled Naomi up. When they looked around Maggpi was still running. "Well Tawkerr it loo-" "BE QUIET!" Naomi laughed. The trio started running. That Tawkerr located the source of the roaring. "G-guys th-th-DRAGON!!" A huge red dragon swooped down trying to attack them. Someone riding it was laughing "Ha ha ha ha." They said. "SEE YA SOON FOOLISH DIRTHEAD DUMBUS FARTIBRAINICUS... I need to work on that..." Than the dragon flew away, the stranger kept laughing... The trio arrived at a small cabin. Maggpi was already there. "What took you so long? No matter, come in." "Why didn't you help?!" Asked Tawkerr "Huh?" "Naomi was hanging off a cliff and you just kept running." "I didn't realize... Sorry." Naomi rolled her eyes. "Im watchin you, lady. I dont care how much Tawkerr likes yo-" "SHUT UP!!!" Said Tawkerr. "I dont care. I have a gold medal in combat. Im not afraid to use a sword." Maggpi gulped but in a mocking way. Tawkerr grabbed Naomi and whispered "I dont even trust her, yet, ok? Can you like.. Stop?" "NEVERRRRR!!!" "Ugh" Lincoln noticed a strange creature watching them from under a sofa. "What is that?" He asked. "Oh thats my Pixelotl. Her name is Bit." "What is a Pixelotl, exactly?" Lincoln asked. "A wublin. I stopped by wublin island before I came here." The creature came out from under the couch. It was a green salamander like creature with a multicolored tail. It kicked its tail 3 times making ding noises. "Is it dangerous?" Asked Tawkerr "What? No! Why would it be?" "Whats a wublin? Where is wublin island?" Asked Lincoln. "Wublins are creatures that are statues that reside in a mysterious electric paradise. When magic sparks zap them they come to life. About wublin island... I will explain later." Tawkerr went outside. The sun was setting. "Hello? Tawkerr?" It was Naomi. Tawkerr: "What now..?" Naomi: "Are you ok?" Tawkerr: "I'' am fine as in health but I am ''not fine with your sense of humor." Naomi: "Oh, get a joke!" Tawkerr: "Like I said I dont even trust her. Please leave me alone." Naomi went back inside. I feel like I am remembering something... A rabbit... Hm... Who is... "Are you coming, Tawkerr? This is becoming a really long chapter." Asked Maggpi. Chapter 14, Red Dragon: "Fine... I will be there in a minute." Said Tawkerr. The sun had almost gone down all the way. "Better hurry, monsters." Tawkerr went inside. Maggpi somehow already had made food for Naomi and Lincoln. Hmmmmm very, very suspicious... "Oh sorry Tawkerr I forgot to ask what you want.." Tawkerr pulled one of the huge nether fruits out of his inventory. "Oh wow, nether fruit. Ok well I guess you are good." She replied. Tawkerr started to go outside. "Uh Tawkerr where are you going?" Asked Lincoln. "I feel like I need to be outside." "Ok..." Tawkerr sat in the snow. The moon, like the previous night, was cold. It felt different. That cant be normal... Suddenly the huge red dragon came out of nowhere with it's evil rider and pointed a laser at the snow in front of Tawkerr. "Ah! What do you want?" Tawkerr asked the dragon's rider. "Your life. Ha ha ha ha." The laser dissapeared than appeared again closer. It kept coming closer. "Stop, why do you want to kill me?!" "Because you're the only one who can stop me, fool." "But what if I don't? As long as you dont hurt me I wont 'stop' you!" The laser dissapeared than repeated pointed at Tawkerr's eye left eye. "AHHHHH OW NO ugh.." Tawkerr passed out. Chapter 15, Pirate: Post Writing Notes: Happy, Naomi? Heh. Your actually a genius. "What happened?!" "Are you ok? Dude! Wake... U-U-U-U-UP!!!" "Calm down guys!" "This is all my fault! He got mad about my jokes and tried to get killed!" "What why would he do that?! You know he wouldn't." "Im ok!" Said Tawkerr. He was still outside. "But I don't know if my left eye is..." Naomi: "Is this my fault...? Did you try to get killed on purpose?" Tawkerr: "No! I would never do that! Thats awful!" Maggpi: "It was Cameron. Or as he says 'Cameron the Genius'." Lincoln: "You know him?" Maggpi: "He has been trying to kill me also. He almost did on several occasions." Maggpi pointed at a giant scar on her right leg. Naomi: "How did I not notice that?" Maggpi: "Tawkerr should be happy it was only his eye. When my leg was 'lasered' I had to bury myself in the snow, for a week" Lincoln: "Do you know what he wants?" Maggpi: "To take over the world like every other villan." Naomi: "Tawkerr do you need an eyepatch? I have leather and string I got from killing cows and spiders to make one." Tawkerr: "No. I.. Have no idea what to do. I think I will probably..." But Tawkerr didn't know what he would probably do. "I know what you will do." Said Maggpi. "What?" "Cameron has changed your mind. Your not normally the way you are. Your suppouse to be smart" Naomi opened her mouth, probably to make a joke about Tawkerr and Maggpi but Maggpi gave her a look that said I dare you. "GULP" Said Naomi in a high pitched voice "How do you like that? Ugh. You idiots really fell for my disquise. Oh well anyways I guess I will reveal myself. The whole time I have been KYLIE SHIPEEPLE HAHAHAHAHAAA YOUR FOOLISH NAOMI WOULD NEVER JOKE ABOUT TAWKERR AND MAGGPI LIKE ME! HAHAHA SHIP SHIP SHIP!!! Ok lol bye." Kylie Shipeeple ran into the distance. "Oh and Lincoln! Your sister is buried at your campsite! Muahahahhaa" Chapter 16, Constillations: "Well that really is a relief but now we need to go find Naomi. So oh no." Said Tawkerr "Oh my gosh! Tawkerr! Your eye! Its red!" Said Lincoln. "Uh well... I cant see out of it either.. Looks don't really matter anyways." "Unless your a giant monster that is really pathetic and weak but you will look scary so people dont kill you." "Thats a great example." Maggpi, Lincoln and Tawkerr headed back to the trio's camp and found Naomi was already there. "What took you so long? And who is she?" Said Naomi pointing at Maggpi. "Excuse you miss but pointing is very rude. I am Maggpi. The only other Werdo in the world, other than Tawkerr." Naomi snorted. "Some crazy lady came by a this morning and buried me alive! It took hours to dig myself out. She also looked just like me. Uh, Tawkerr what are you doing?" Tawkerr, who had been deconstructing the tents said "We are going right?" "Uh well there could be mobs... Fortunately they dont seem to be around." Suddenly an arrow flew by and stabbed into Naomi's tent. "Well that seems fitting." Said Naomi. She drew a sword and killed the Stray. "Why do you keep killing things? Can't we just like..." Tawkerr didn't know what to say but Naomi interrupted and said "Nope. Wait! What the heck happened to your eye?!" "Well long story short; Dragon laser." The trio (and Maggpi) headed north, like always. For hours they walked. It was still night and being in an Ice Plains meant it was freezing. "My eye is really, really weird... I cant see out of it and my other eye feels like it is angry or something... Is that weird...?" Said Tawkerr. "What in the name of Furnoss is that?" Asked Maggpi pointing to a huge spike of ice. "Furnoss? What?" Asked Lincoln. "Celestial monsters... Uh... You wouldn't understand... Well... Ok I will explain. The Celestials are the creators of the natural elements, electricity element and ethereal elements." Said Maggpi. "There are also 12 constillations which appear when a celestial appears on the Starhenge. Each constillation lines up perfectly with each month. I was born in Febuary which is the month the constillation 'Core Aflame' appears, with its celestial, Furnoss." Explained Maggpi. "I was born in June." Said Lincoln. "So you were born under 'Ocean's Tears'. Hornacle is always watching over you... Anyways like I said. What is that thing?" Chapter 17, Warnings: The team settled down in the Ice Spikes the previous night and hung out there all day. They didn't do much though. The following night was long. None of them got much sleep, probably because of all the moaning zombies in the night. In the morning Naomi was the first to get up. She came out of her blue tent and looked around at the Ice Spikes. There was a nether portal in one of the Ice Spikes. Naomi thought she was dreaming again and pinched herself, she didn't wake up. Naomi looked into the portal. It was quiet inside so she stuck her head through. It was a bright quartz room and in the center there was a huge brain shaped structure. There were two swords hanging from the ceiling next to it. She didn't hear anyone and stepped through the portal. The quartz floor was slippery. Suddenly Naomi heard a growling noise coming from another room. Naomi quickly placed a crafting table and crafted a diamond sword. She was ready for anything. She loomed through a doorway and saw a red dragon. Naomi decided that what she was going to do was totally important. She held the sword ready and walked into the room and poked the dragon. It roared and it opened it's mouth which started glowing red. That a red laser shot out and lit the walls on fire. Naomi ran out of the room and back through the portal. When she exited Tawkerr was right in front of the portal, probably about to go in. "AHH!!!!" Naomi fell on Tawkerr making him fall back into the snow. "Ow..." Said Tawkerr. "When the others get up we are killin' dat dragon!" Said Naomi. Chapter 18, The Fight: "Oh no... We cant! Its too powerful and you know I cant kill anything! I was up in the middle of the night saving a mouse from a cat!" Said Tawkerr. "Well first of all, why was there a cat here? Second I'' will be doing the killing." Said Naomi. Maggpi came out of her tent. "Whats going on?" She asked. "We are waiting for Lincoln to go in this portal to kill that dragon!" "Are you going to kill Cameron? That is the owner of the dragon. My soul is not able to kill a human, even though they want to kill me." Said Maggpi. "We will see about him.. Hehehe..." Said Naomi. Lincoln came out of his tent. "Whats going on?" He asked. "We are killing that dragon. Come on." Naomi grabbed Lincoln and pulled him towards the portal. "Ok, ok!" He went through the portal. Maggpi went through also. "Tawkerr come on!" Said Naomi. "I..." "Come on!" Naomi placed a TNT block in front of the portal and activated it. "You got 10 seconds to choose. If you dont come within 10 seconds the portal explodes. Bye!" Naomi hopped through the portal. Than Tawkerr came through too. The trio and Maggpi appeared in the quartz room with the brain structure. "What is ''that?" Asked Tawkerr. Suddenly the voice of Cameron the 'Genius' said "Its the reason you are the way you are..." He said. "AHA! YOU! WHY DID YOU BLAST MY FRIEND'S EYE WITH A DRAGON LASER?!?" Screamed Naomi. "Naomi," said Tawkerr "I am fine..." "NO YOUR NOT!" "Ugh. I am just going to do this while I can." Said Cameron. He threw a blue cube at them and it exploded, freezing Naomi, Lincoln and Maggpi. "And now you" he said. "See, I figure you may have figured something out... your brain is modified by my machine," He pointed at the brain shaped mechanism. "to make you be how I want you to be. Now your here I can finally use it to destroy you..." He threw a dark teal cube at Tawkerr which teleport him onto a pad next to the machine. "You have minutes to live... HA HA HA HA..." Suddenly the red dragon burst through the wall and sprayed the frozen trio with fire, melting the ice. "HEY! Douglas! Bad dragon! Go back in your room or I wont give you any biscuits!" Cameron grabbed another ice bomb at Naomi and Lincoln and Maggpi but Naomi caught it and threw it right back at him. "Hey!-" Cameron was frozen in place by the bomb. "Help!" Said Tawkerr. Naomi, Lincoln and Maggpi went to the machine and started hitting it with their tools and weapons. "OW! ITS NOT WORKING!!!" Said Tawkerr. "Hit the redstone!" Said Naomi. They all started hacking at the redstone, destroying the machine. It started to flash green and red. "WHATS HAPPENING?!?! ITS GOING TO EXPLODE!!!" And Tawkerr was right. The machine blew up. That was the last thing Tawkerr remembered until he was knocked out... Chapter 19, Douglas the Dragon: "Tawkerr?" It was Lincoln. "What? Oh... Uh I guess I am awake..." Said Tawkerr. "We did it! Cameron is trapped in packed ice!" Said Lincoln. The red dragon came up behind Lincoln. It's eyes glowed red. "AHHH!!!" Said Tawkerr. "Dont worry! He didn't want to hurt anyone! Cameron was controlling him. His name is Douglas." Said Maggpi. "Naomi, can I keep him? Pleeeaaase?" Asked Lincoln. "Why are you asking me? Of course, as long ad you don't bring it anywhere near my house." Said Naomi. "Shall we leave the nether?" Asked Maggpi. "Yes" Said everyone. The four friends appeared back in the normal world. In the snow biome. But there was a gold portal... "I saw this... In a dream..." Said Naomi. "It brings us home but..." Naomi didn't want to say what happened. "Than what are we waiting for?" Asked Lincoln. "Lets go!" Lincoln jumped through the portal. Than his new pet dragon. "Well I guess we have no where else to go.. Maggpi walked through the portal than Naomi. Tawkerr was alone again. Would he go through the portal? "I guess... I have no where else to go..." Tawkerr stepped through the portal. When he came out he was in a town. The ground was cobblestone and there were wooden houses all around. "Welcome to your new home!" Naomi told Maggpi and Tawkerr. Suddenly Tawkerr's red eye started flashing green than red. "Whats happening?" Said Tawkerr. Than suddenly Tawkerr felt different. He suddenly knew so much. "Well it looks like your back to yourself... mostly..." Said Maggpi. "What do you mean?" Asked Tawkerr. "Well its a long story but... Cameron came back in time to the day you spawned than took you to his lab in the present time. He changed you to be weak so you couldn't defeat him. It changed you to a Tawkerr in the process. If you never were taken from the past your name would be Ethan and you would be Naomi and Lincoln's older brother." Explained Maggpi. "You know more about me than I do." Said Tawkerr. "Well I lived protecting myself from Cameron for a while and I learned a few things..." She said. Little did Tawkerr know he would live here for the rest of his life. He would do great things in this town. This town was much different before he came. And it was changing forever... Epilogue 3 Years later... Tawkerr had been working on his latest invention for the last week; the Command Block. It would have the power to do anything. Suddenly someone knocked on his door. "GAHH!!! Who is it?!" Naomi opened the door. "You have beeen in our village for 3 years today!" She said. "Wow... Really?" "Yeah!" Naomi sat on a wool couch. "Wait, when did you get this couch?" She asked. Tawkerr pointed out his window to some sheep that had recently been sheared. "Oh ok... Wait, how are you feeding them?" Tawkerr pointed to a shelf which had several hay bales on it. "How are you not getting sick?" She asked. He pointed at his horn which had a machine on it. "Why are you not talking?" She asked. Tawkerr turned around. He had glasses now to help his left eye work at least a little. "It makes me cooler." He said. "Ok... Heh.." Naomi grabbed a bottle of tea off a brewing stand and drank some than spit it out. "Why does this tea not taste like tea?!" She asked. "Because its not... Uh, let me know if you grow any limbs within the next week." Said Tawkerr smiling.